1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bottom feed cavity aperture antenna, and in particular relates to a bottom feed cavity aperture antenna having increased bandwidth.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional antenna 1, comprising a radiator 10, a ground element 20, and a capacitor feed 30. An aperture 40 is formed between the radiator 10 and the ground element 20. The capacitor feed 30 feeds signals to the radiator 10. Conventionally, the radiator 10 and a top end of the ground element 20 are located on a same plane. The conventional antenna 1 transmits wireless signals via an electric field generated thereby. However, conventional antennas cannot provide sufficient bandwidths.